disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgana Macawber
Morgana McCawber is a supporting character from Darkwing Duck. She was voiced by Kath Soucie. Design Morgana is designed as a horror movie femme fatale. Her on-screen look includes elements of The Bride of Frankenstein (hair), Morticia Adams (hidden feet), and various other movie creations. Likewise, her persona screams of horror movie goddesses, switching rapidly from the sultry purr of a succubus to the roaring unstable scream of Shakespeare's three witches. She is some mix of vampire and witch, as she engages in conjurations of a witch or sorceress, but is accompanied with insectan and bat familiars (Eek, Squeak, and Archie the spider) as a vampire would be. And, of course, she bewitches Darkwing just like a succubus or Bride of Dracula would. Onscreen, she is usually referred to as a witch or sorceress. Personality Originally an evil sorceress, Morgana changed her ways and became a romantic interest for Darkwing, as well as joining up with the Justice Ducks. Morganna is shown to possess a very short temper at times, especially when Darkwing has a hard time trusting her, which is shown in the season one episode "My Valentine Ghoul." Appearances Darkwing Duck Morgana McCawber is Darkwing Duck's sorceress girlfriend. Before she met him, she was originally a criminal, but later reformed. Their attraction was nearly instantaneous from her very first appearance. She is Darkwing's love interest and a member of the Justice Ducks. Like any good or bad witch, she has familiars, including a spider named Archie, and two bats named Eek and Squeak. She has black hair and wears a red dress a la Bride of Frankenstein. She has earned Darkwing's trust, as she is one of only four characters that he has intentionally revealed his secret identity to. According to Flapping Terror's Interview with Tad Stones, she and Darkwing were intended to get married and have children of their own; Tad even believed it would make for a good spin-off series. The name McCawber is a play on the words "macabre" and "macaw" (even though she seems to be a duck). DuckTales She appeared as a guest star in the DuckTales episode "Hotel Strangeduck" as the Duchess of Swansylvania. Family We learn very little about the families of the other characters in the show, but are introduced to Morgana's entire brood in "Monsters R Us," as well as people she refers to as Uncle, Granny and Auntie in "Fungus Amongus." Her father, Moloculo, is very protective of his daughter and dislikes that she is dating a "Normal" or non-magic user. She also has an Aunt called "Aunt Nasty" and a cousin named Globby who both appear again with Moloculo in the episode "Hot Spells," which was pulled from syndication due to the religious implications of the episode. She also revealed that Dr. Ludwing von Strangeduck is her long lost brother in the DuckTales series. Gallery Trivia *In "Ghoul of My Dreams," we learn that the reason why Morgana had to steal all the money in town is to pay back a student loan she made. *Later, we see the school these loans were presumably for, and learn that magic is in fact mostly based in math; hence the heavy loans. *Not once in her appearance in the series have Morgana's feet been shown. *Her eyes turn red sometimes when she gets angry. Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Ducks Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Lovers